Gateaux, biscuits et bagatelles
by Sombraline
Summary: La chaleur tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde, c'est bien connu... et Sirius et Severus agissent toujours comme des idiots quand ils sont énervés. Mais comme ce sont des idiots amoureux, c'est déjà moins pire. Écrit pour la nuit du Fof


**Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF sur le thème "**Chaud**". ****Le thème est plutôt vague, finalemnet... :S  
**

**Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris. Voilà le résultat! :) **

**Disclaimer: Si j'étais blonde, riche et célèbre, je ne serais pas ici, mais en train d'admirer la vue depuis l'immense gratte-ciel ou je vivrais, à New York!**

-Sirius, nom de nom! Tu dois mélanger plus rapidement!

* * *

-Sirius, au nom du ciel, le chocolat _noir_, pas celui au lait!

* * *

-Sirius, au nom de Merlin, des amandes effilées, pas en poudre!

* * *

-Sirius, bon sang, le feu vif, pas moyen!

* * *

-Sirius, de la crème quinze pour cent, pas trente!

* * *

-Sir-

-NON MAIS ÇA SUFFIT, OUI? Je suis capable de cuisiner moi-même!

-Apparemment pas! Tu viens de verser les ingrédients secs dans les ingrédients liquides au lieu de l'inverse!

-Et alors? Je suis sur que ça ne change rien du tout!

-Si! Ça va faire pleins de grumeaux et-

-Et c'est pour ca que je mélange, non? Ce gateau sera parfait, arrête de me pourrir l'existence!

-Non mais ca va, hein, pas besoin d'être aussi susceptible! C'est la chaleur qui te tape sur les nerfs ou quoi?

-À peine! Ce n'est pas MOI qui ai acheté un RAVIADEUR défectueux au milieu du mois de JUILLET!

-Le mot, c'est RADIATEUR et comment je l'aurais su, moi, qu'il ne fonctionnait pas?

-J'en sais rien, c'est toi, le sang-mêlé!

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis!

-De toute manière, moldu ou pas, c'est de TA faute! Fallait le tester AVANT de le faire installer dans la cuisine!

-Et tu ne l'as pas suggéré plus que moi! C'est autant ta faute que la mienne alors arrête de critiquer et cuisine correctement!

-Et bien sur, au milieu des vacances, quand _aucun_ réparateur ne peut se déplacer! C'est bien toi, ça!

-Et comment j'aurais su que tu étais trop nul en étude des moldus pour le réparer, moi?

-TU aurais aussi bien pu le faire que moi, Severus!

-Et de toute manière, c'est TOI qui voulait cuisiner ce foutu gateau pour l'anniversaire d'Albus Severus!

-Et dans ta grande intelligence de Serpentard, tu n'as même pas pensé à me rappeler que la cuisine était un sauna AVANT que je ne commence!

-C'est de ta faute autant que la mienne! Tu aurais très bien pu t'en rappeler tout seul!

-Peut-être, ce qui ne t'oblige pas à me crier dessus a longueur de temps!

-Tu cuisines n'importe comment!

-Et toi tu es un grand chef patissier, peut-être?

-Potionniste, Black, je suis un potionniste! Et tu sais ce qui ressemble le plus aux potions chez les moldus? La cuisine! Ne me prends pas non plus pour un imbécile!

-Être un potionniste, si tu y tiens, ne t'autorises pas à me critiquer a longueur de temps! Je ne fais pas d'erreur, je prends des libertés artistiques, nuances!

-Des libertées artistiques, rien que ça! Si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, il aurait _encore_ fallu évacuer la cuisine!

-Ça n'était pas ma faute, si tu fais référence à l'incident des nouilles et du lézard!

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi se sentir visé..?

-...Je ne me sens pas visé du tout, c'est juste que ça se voyait dans ta voix que...

-Parce que tu peux voir les sons, maintenant? Intéressant...

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Severus!

-J'y peut rien, c'est diablement amusant. Et on avais calculé ensemble que j'avais encore le droit d'être moqueur pour environ un ans et quatre mois, tu n'as pas oublié?

-Non, mais tu en profites, là!

-C'est une éventualité. J'assume cette immonde perfidie Serpentardesque.

-C'est le mot exact.

-Ne suis-je pas doué.

-Rien que ça. Ta modestie est également un de tes plus forts atouts...

-La tienne n'est pas mal non plus, monsieur-je-prend-des-libertés-artistiques...

-Dis donc, tu veux voir, si j'en prend, des libertés!

-...! Sirius-Black-ôte-ta-main-de-là-immédiatement!

-Pas avant que tu admettes que je cuisine très bien sans aide.

-Espère toujours!

-Dans ce cas...

-Arrête çaa-a-a! Black-nous-sommes-au-milieu-d'une-cuisine!

-Et?

-C'est l'antithèse de l'hygiène et de toute manière ce n'est pas le moment du tout et...-

-Tcht.

**J'ai l'impression d'écrire des trucs qui finissent toujours en bagatelle, ces temps ci! XD Pas graphique mais tout de même... **

**Reviews quand même?**


End file.
